Couplers of front-end loaders and like loader machines are known and typically comprise a body that is pivotally connected to first and second loader arm and that is also pivotally connected to one or more control links of the loader machine. The coupler is selectively mated with first and second spaced-apart ribs of an associated attachment such as a bucket or the like, and a lock system is provided for capturing the ribs of the associated attachment to the coupler body. These couplers have enjoyed widespread commercial success and are well-known in the art and provide a large benefit over conventional pin-on connection of the attachment to the loader arms and control link(s).
One drawback associated with such couplers is that the presence of the coupler body between the attachment and the loader arms and control link(s) of the loader machine alters the geometry of the relationship between the loader arms and control link(s) as compared to the original equipment (OE) specifications for direct pin-on pivoting connection of the attachment to the loader arms and control link(s). The coupler body also adds weight to the outer ends of the loader arms and can reduce operator visibility for certain types of attachments, e.g., forks or the like.
Accordingly, it has been deemed desirable to provide a new coupler and coupling system.